


Find a Balance

by ollie_oxen_free



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom blue, Gentle Dom, Let them be Soft, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Shibari, dont judge me, i love them, listen i just wanted something soft and peaceful, pls, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: he would help the other breathe.





	Find a Balance

**Author's Note:**

> don't use this as a guide to bdsm! its not intense but still, i am no expert nor did i do much more than google photos of male shibari for a reference so. shame on me. im exhausted.

Blue ran his hand over the soft material of Razz’s shirt, feeling the hard bone just underneath- bone that he knew was littered with scars and healed breaks. It was short-sleeved, the scarred arms that showed only a portion of the past injuries suffered.

Blue had insisted the other wear clothes for this time, and after a bit of grumbling Razz had agreed, deciding on a pair of loose sweatpants and a soft tee. He smiled as he looked down at where the other was sitting, his legs crossed on the small mat set in the center of the room. They’d moved all the furniture to the walls, leaving an open space in the middle with enough room for what he had been planning.

His eye flicked over to the side, making sure that he had everything that he needed, before he knelt beside the other, wrapping an arm over his shoulder. Razz huffed but leaned into the embrace, and Blue smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to his temple.

His hand fell down to rest around the other’s hips. “Stand up,” he said, and Razz shot him a glance out of the corner of his eye before he did so, letting Blue keep his hand on him.

He pulled away, taking slow steps around the other. “Levels?”

Razz dipped his head, keeping his gaze on the floor. “Green to continue, yellow for uncertainty, and red to…” he trailed off, face impassive as he watched the floor. Blue gave him a few moments before he reached out a gentle hand, placing it on the other’s shoulder.

Affirmatives were like pulling teeth and saying ‘no’ was just as painful. It was why they had adopted the system in the first place. “Red is to stop.”

“Perfect,” he affirmed. A single thread of tension was stripped away from Razz’s shoulders.

They’d started this a while ago, Blue stripping Razz down just for a moment so he could build himself back up again, providing the outlet for the other to breathe as he pulled his pieces back into place. He kept an eye on the other as he stepped around behind him, feeling more than seeing the magic flare up before it evaporated at the possibility of a threat behind him. 

His smile was gentle as he came back to the other’s front, stopping with his hands just behind his back. And then he stepped forward, keeping an eye on the other’s face as he bent down to grab one of the many ropes that was lying on the floor, letting the length run through his hands before he reached the center. 

“Kneel.” Razz sunk to the floor, heels touching and knees spread to the side, arms folded behind his back and head tucked down. He ran his head over the other’s skull, across the bone and the ridges and stopping just before the twin scars that marred his left eye, before he knelt in front, setting the rope on the ground. 

“Green.”

Blue rested his hands- bare, gloves discarded for now since they were far too impersonal for this- on the other’s shoulders, running his fingers over the bone once more before he let his hands trail down his arms, wrapping his hands around the other’s elbows and pulling his arms in front. Razz didn’t fight the change in position, keeping his eyes shut and letting himself be moved how was needed.

Blue counted the timing of Razz’s breaths, the inhales taking three seconds and the exhales five, following the slow expansion and contractions of his ribcage.

He picked the folded length of rope up once more, resting the looped end over Razz’s shoulder before letting it fall down his back, picking the length up again pulling it under his other arm, threading it through over his sternum.

“Y- Green.”

Blue paused. “Razz.”

He heard the other swallow, a tremble running over his body with a flare of magic, dark and primed for attack. Blue held still as it washed over him before falling to the ground, spreading out over the floor and dissipating. A sigh escaped his body, the hands that were limp between his femurs clenching into fists as he leaned on them, his head falling forward to hit Blue’s shoulder. It was still for a few moments.

“Green,” Razz said in the breath of a whisper. Something almost sorrowful was in it, something that was breaking. He pressed another kiss to his temple and the area just beside his scars, waiting until Razz pulled away to continue. The rope was folded over his shoulders again, forming a harness, and Blue checked the position of the binding before he pulled it flush against the other’s body.

Another green. Blue took the length of rope, wrapping it around the other’s body a few times, working down the pseudo-flesh that was always summoned beneath their clothes, pulling the length of rope tight once more just above the other’s pelvis. He checked the length, adjusted the rope a few more times, looking at Razz for the go ahead.

A moment of silence stretched between them. “Green.”

Blue took his hands almost reverently, running his fingers over the scarred phalanges and calloused bone, before curling them into fists and placing them on the floor. He ran his hands up the arms, the bones thicker than his own, an off white compared to his fingers, before running them back down, picking up the rope and starting the winding path up the arms.

His wrists were bound together first, and then he moved up, threading the rope between the bones of his arm, the dark blue a wonderful compliment to the flushed magic he could see at the joints of his elbow. After a few loops he threaded both lengths through the harness on the front of the other’s chest, fitting a phalange under the rope to check the tightness. Even after all their work, there was always a small chance that Razz would hold back in order to seem stronger even though he allowed Blue to see him at his weakest.

Blue placed a hand on the other’s knee as he got up, making sure to keep contact as he gathered another piece of rope and moved behind him. Razz swallowed, a tremor running through his bones. “Yellow.”

He set the rope down, resting both hands on Razz’s hips from under the sweatpants, letting the other lean back and press flush against his chest. His thumbs rubbed circles into the bone beneath his hands to soothe him. Another shudder wracked his body, this time not of anger but sorrow. His jaw was clenched tight enough to tremble under the force, and Blue moved a hand from his hip to his jawline, running the thumb over the sharp edge of it until it loosened.

His teeth parted slightly as he took in a sharp breath, letting it out shakily. Magic was gathered in the corners of his sockets, though the tears began to fade as they sat there. “Green.” The tremors had stopped, and after taking a moment to press another kiss to his jaw he helped Razz sit up, lifting the other up on his knees.

He worked quickly, waiting only when he felt another shudder and moving when he got the signal, finishing the ties on one thigh before moving on to the next. The knots lined up over the top, and as he finished off the last one he eased Razz back down to rest fully on the floor, legs folded under himself.

A tremble ran over his body. “G-green.”

He moved back to the other’s front, tipping his chin up to press a kiss to the corner of his teeth. 

“Green,” Razz breathed. The shuddering was gone and his breaths were unsteady, less like he was counting them and more like he was actually  _ breathing. _

Blue cupped his jaw, kissing him on the mouth with a gentle slide of tongues, pulling away before it became too heated. Razz was gorgeous when he gave everything up to him. “Are you ready?”

Instead of responding, Razz let out a slow breath, magic gathering over his bones as his soul exited his body with a ping. A deep indigo washed over the area around them, the glow coming from the inverted heart floating just outside of the other’s chest. Blue cupped his hands around the soul, pulling it towards himself slowly.

The curved edges of the heart were rough from LV, the surface cracked and dark. Blue pressed his thumb against the center gently, closing his own eyes as the emotions washed over him. Negative thought after thought entered his mind, and distantly he heard Razz let out a choked breath- the closest he could come to a whine- as they resurfaced. 

“It’s okay.” He murmured more to himself than anything, but the words seemed to soothe Razz regardless.

He swiped his thumb over the center, letting his own thoughts and emotions bleed in to surround and drown out the darkness that was swirling. 

_ Loved. Strong. Redeemable. _

A rumbling growl came from Razz’s chest, a sound that Blue had come to associate with a sob. He was saying something under his breath, a quick series of low whispers as his entire body tensed against the ropes. If he truly wanted to break them then he could. They both knew this. Still, Blue knelt, holding the soul gently and smoothing over the surface as he came close enough to hear Razz chanting “green” like a mantra, whispering the word over and over again until it lost all meaning.

He pulled it closer to his own chest, not summoning his own soul but letting it almost form, enough that Razz would be able to sense its proximity. “I love you,” he affirmed over the bloodlust and insecurity and sorrow and fury and fear.

“Please,” Razz whispered back. The ropes slid against him as he tugged on them, straining against their hold. Nothing fearful was in it, nothing angry: it was a broken plea for something that he felt he could never reach. That wouldn’t stand.

Blue leaned into Razz, tucking his head into the junction of his shoulder as he kept projecting over the soul, feeling the tremors in his bones and the conflict in his soul as he made sure Razz felt just how much he was worth. How far he had come.

It was like a damn breaking when all of it fell apart and let go, and Blue felt “green” resonate so strong in Razz’s soul that it almost shocked him when the other leaned into his further, entirely collapsed and completely open to anything, like clay that was ready to be shifted and reformed into anything that he wanted.

But then it wouldn’t have been Razz.

A smile stretched across his face as he pressed a final kiss to the center of the soul before he let it go, watching it hover in the air for a moment before it slowly absorbed back into Razz’s body. The ropes came off after, Blue undoing the knots and sliding them away, kissing the bone that he could reach and murmuring praises when he couldn’t.

From under the other’s shirt, the faint outline of his soul could still be seen, pulsing gently. Blue smoothed a hand over the glow over the shirt before leaning Razz back, working his hand under his spine and legs, picking him up and carrying him. Razz curled into his chest, eyes closed and breathing slowly returning to a regular rhythm. Despite being taller, Razz was fairly easy to carry, Blue moving the both of them to the bed and setting him down, curling up next to him.

He kept his eyes open, watching as the silhouette of Razz’s soul slowly dissipated as the breathing returned back to normal. Razz’s eyes were still closed when a burst of air came from his mouth in a sigh, his arms wrapping and pulling him closer.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Blue smiled at him, deciding against saying anything as he closed his own eyes, letting the steady breaths lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i just really like rottenberry and i need more content for it so i guess that im the one who has to provide *wink wink nudge nudge*


End file.
